1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive vehicle security and, more particularly, to the prevention of theft of automotive vehicles of the type having a locking ignition switch mounted on the steering column below the steering wheel.
2. The Prior Art
Typically, such an ignition lock is positioned at the right of the steering column below the steering wheel. Typically, approximately 180.degree. from the ignition lock about the steering column is a direction signal lever which extends to the left below the steering wheel. Typically, somewhat below the ignition lock on the steering column is a warning signal flasher switch. Although such ignition locks are intended to prevent burglary, they ordinarily can be forcibly detached from the steering column in such a way as to expose the ignition terminals and to permit unauthorized starting of the vehicle engine.